Oil and gas wells utilize a borehole drilled into the earth and subsequently completed with equipment to facilitate production of desired fluids from a reservoir. A pumping system, e.g. an electric submersible pumping system, may be deployed downhole into the borehole and operated to pump fluids. In some applications, the electric submersible pumping system is deployed downhole by cable. However, when long lengths of cable are deployed and/or when the pumping system is operated the cable can experience substantial tensile loading. In some applications, a packer has been used in combination with the submersible pumping system to help support the pumping system and to limit tensile loading of the cable. However, removing the pumping system and packer involves a costly workover well intervention.